(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to making cotton modules and more particularly to latching the packer cylinder in the operative position.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years module builders or makers have been developed for forming harvested seed cotton into modules for field storage before moving the modules to the gin. The modules are stacks of cotton which have been firmly packed so that they are self supporting and form a unitary unit even when they are picked up on a truck to be moved.
The basic module maker is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,003 and 3,941,047. The modules are moved by equipment originally designed to move haystacks and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,550.
As seen, the module maker itself has a front and two sidewalls. The side walls are angled outwardly so that the module is tapered. Therefore, by raising the module maker upward the sides come free from the module. Then, the module maker can be moved to another location for making another module. If the move entails moving the module maker under electrical high lines or along highways or the like, it is necessary to lower the hydraulic cylinder which is used for packing the cotton in the module. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,047. Normally, in commercial practice the cylinders are held in the raised position by having ears upon the bottom of the hydraulic cylinder and having a plate or latch placed between the carriage and the ears. The carriage is mounted for longitudinal movement along the side walls and it carries the hydraulic cylinder. The hydraulic cylinder has a ram telescoped within which depends vertically downward and is connected to the middle of the tramper foot. The tramper foot is that lower portion which tramps the cotton within the side walls. The carriage is moved back and forth along the side walls to bring the tramper foot to bear upon different portions of the cotton while the module is being made. When the tramper itself is in the elevated position if the latches are removed, which is possible with the latches on the models which are commercially used today, the entire cylinder together with the tramper falls--often with disastrous results. The correct procedure is to lower the tramper to the full extent so that the cylinder is relaxed or supported by pressure upon the reciprocating ram and then when the latch is removed the cylinder can be lowered gently by control of the hydraulic fluid.